


Forever

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: In Paris, Bonnie and Enzo have the Conversation. "What do you mean by forever?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Paris trip post-8x07, and contains a mild spoiler for 8x09/some speculation for onwards.

It was a pleasant afternoon; the bright sun embraced them, but the cloudless sky left the ground and trees glittering. Even without the senses of her boyfriend, Bonnie could hear occasionally shouts of French drifting in and out of her space. She smiled; she appreciated the calm - she knew, eventually, they would have to return home. And home, while beautiful and welcoming, also meant chaos. 

But for the moment, she had this. She turned to her boyfriend who was intently studying the fountains arranged ahead of them, a small frown on his face. Nudging his side, she raised an eyebrow at him and Enzo shook his head, smiling lightly.

Bonnie kissed his shoulder when he pulled her against him, hands intertwined. “I love you,” she said, her chin resting in the space between his shoulder and chest and he smiled wider. 

Kissing her forehead, he whispered into her hair. “Always, love.” 

They settled into a silence as they sat on a bench in the middle of Paris, the light breeze leaving chills on her arms. One of his hands ran down her arm, keeping her warm, while the other hand squeezed hers. “Can I ask you a question?” he finally asked. His voice was soft and pleasant and she needed to ask him to sing for her one of these days.

“Of course.” She’d noticed something lingering in his thoughts, but she wanted to let him pick his moment.

He shifted, his arm no longer around her, and instead turned so he could see her face. “What do you mean by forever?”

Bonnie bit her lip and held both his hands in hers. She had expected this, but still she waited, picking the words carefully - this was important, to her and for them. “I don’t think - I don’t think I would want to be a vampire,” she said, staring at his hands, drawing circles with her thumbs. “My feelings, in general, have changed about them - “ She looked up here and let a finger lightly graze his jaw before holding his hands again and averting her eyes. “But I don’t think I could do it. Besides, I don’t think I could without both Elena and I dying, permanently.” She sighed, glancing up and watching his face. He was waiting. She squeezed his hands. “Have you ever thought about - “

“Being human again?” Enzo leaned his side against the back of the bench, head tilted. “I’ve been a vampire for a very long time,” he said, fingers twitching against her palms. “And you know that my human life - it wasn’t very much of anything. If you had asked me before, much before, I’d say no.” Bonnie bit her lip, hard, but Enzo moved towards her, his eyes suddenly serious. “But Bonnie, love, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. And if that life is a human life, with all that entails - “ He reached for her face, his thumb swirling around her jaw. “I would choose a human life with you, in a heartbeat, to any alternative.”

She leaned into his hand, letting her eyes close for a moment. Her heart danced, his words still resonating within her. “I love you so much,” she said, and he responded by kissing her. His lips were soft and warm and Bonnie felt  _ safe _ in that moment. And even when he pulled back, resting his forehead upon hers, her heart felt full. 

She watched his face carefully, not moving further away. “I do know that I want my magic back.” Her hand snaked up his chest and rested on his shoulder. They separated slightly so she could watch his reaction. “And I don’t think that will be an easy journey - but it’s one I need to go on.”

Enzo sighed, his smile not sad but more resigned. “I figured as much.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching into his pocket. “I wanted to give you this later, but now seems like an appropriate time.” 

He handed her a necklace - the golden chain felt cool against her fingers, but it was the pendant that caught her attention. It was barely the size of half her palm, but it was heavy - and filled with scarlett liquid. “Is this - ?”

“My blood,” he answered bluntly. “I’m not naive - when we return, when we work to get your magic back - it’s going to be dangerous.” Enzo unclasped the chain but left the vial in her hands. “I would feel better knowing that if something happened - and I wasn’t there - that at least you had a back-up plan.” 

Bonnie bit her lip, her thumb running over the glass. She was honestly speechless. “Enzo - I - “

“If it’s not something you are comfortable with - “

“No, it’s - “ Bonnie shook her head, picking up the chain by each thread and handing it to him. “Help me put it on.”

He did, his fingers lightly brushing against the skin on her upper back as she held her hair in front. She smiled and Enzo kissed her temple. “Hopefully you will never have to use it.” His whispers left kisses on her skin and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She still felt very warm.

Bonnie held the vial in her hand, letting the other rest on his knee. His hand ran down her back, an anchor. “Now it’s like I have a piece of you with me, always.”

Enzo smirked. “Now look who’s being the romantic.” His face dropped a moment later, however. “I want you to know, Bonnie, that I am here for you - I want to help you find your magic again.”

“I expect nothing less,” she said, because she didn’t, and her hand was playing with the tips of his hair. “And - and I don’t want you to feel that you have to be human.” When he frowned, his hand paused on her shoulder. “I mean - there is another option.”

“There is?”

“There is. But - “ Bonnie paused, shaking her head. “I haven’t fully thought it through yet. I need - well, I need more answers.” Her hand ran down his face and settled on his shoulder again. “And that’s why I’m glad you brought all of this up. It’s time to settle this.”

Enzo pulled her closer, if that were possible, her left leg resting on top of his right. “And I will be with you every step of the way, Bonnie Bennett. Consider me your sidekick.”

Bonnie laughed, her fingers dancing behind his neck. “You’re my partner, Enzo. Always.”

“And you are mine, love.” The endearment fell off his tongue like honey and she wanted to lick it clean, taste it. 

So she did. And when she kissed him, one hand on his neck and the other tickling the hem of his shirt, he kissed her too. And Bonnie knew that he understood - they were partners, they were in this for forever - whatever that forever may be.

When they broke apart, her practically in his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she leaned against his chest. Her left hand intertwined with his, fingers draped around fingers; her right hand rested on the pendant now around her neck.

The vial felt warm to the touch.


End file.
